Dragon Knights
by Gaurdian0
Summary: Wars between Eva characters and the Angels


Scene 1: Unknown. Adam. Utopia.

The doves flew beside him, as Adam glided through the evening breeze. Beyond the sea horizon an orange sun sank into the water, turning the sky into blood red. He circled high cliffs, his long graceful wings slowly descending over the endless green forests. Adam followed a connecting river stream, his hand touching the water as he flew, until he came to small utopia; a beautiful lake that was being fed from three surrounding waterfalls. The doves withdrawing to nearby trees, watched as the angel continued to fly through the middle of the falling waterfall.

Inside the hidden cave, Adam landed softly on his bare feet, tucking his wings to his body, and looking at his surroundings with ancient blue eyes. The cave was large and held torches at its walls, lighting the embedded crystals in the grand ceiling. The sound of the outside water was faint, leaving an eerie quietness to the room. Adam walked to the center where a small pool shone a strange light beneath its water.

"Lilith, humanity has lasted through destruction, as thus a flower survives a storm. However, the Dead Sea Scrolls have foreseen a greater threat that is to come. A trial, perhaps, to see if humanity is worthy to continue itself on earth."

His voice was enchanting, his perfect body naked, he was the embodiment of the perfect man.

His long golden hair rose out of his eyes, as his magic began to raise the water and forming it into a sphere.

Images began to appear on the water, fifteen figures of black demons, their minds in angry torment and their faces screaming in agony. Their black wings held themselves over millions of creatures; the world which they belonged was engulfed in flames. They clawed, screamed, and ate each others blood. The fifteen figures were pulling themselves through a void in the flaming sky, each disappearing once they entered into it, and soon the creatures began to follow.

"The demon rulers, those who fought for the destruction of 3rd impact have been resurrected, their appearance altered from whence they were. Their armies of beasts will battle the armies of humans and their dragons for lasting dominance of the world, for only then will they be one step closer to heaven if they succeed."

The viewing sphere dropped back into the pool, and Adam stood alone.

"The four chosen guardians will once again face against the trials of their enemy, but now their enemy has the added mind of revenge. All four have grown with their powers through the Angel Wars, but still are plagued with insecurities and must still grow to fully know the powers they possess and what they are to become."

A short pause as a revelation came to mind.

"The guardians, with their Evangelion dragons, are humanity's greatest hope, and greatest destruction."

Adam, an angel of heaven, was tormented by this knowledge, for he himself was once human.

"For if the guardians shall fail, the demons will turn the world to dust and ash, covering the sun with darkness, and thus set the final battlement between angel and demon."

Adam could say no more, as he kneeled to sit, to mediate in the center until braziers lighted themselves at the sides of the room, extinguishing the shadows the night brought. He sat, weighing the burden of knowledge he possessed, when out of the darkness a single dove landed upon his wing, peeking anxiously around at his surroundings before nestling himself in the soft feathers.

"There is always hope, Lilith, even a small ray of light can illuminate through the darkness."

Scene 2: Medieval Germany. Asuka. Destroyed Temple Cemetery.

Pushing aside the sepulcher doors with bloodied hands, Asuka locked herself inside and away from the raging battle. The rain fell heavily outside the cathedral, an eerie quietness for the redhead, as she held her bloodied daggers at her side. Asuka knew she only had a few silent moments with her mother before the city would be overrun.

Running upon familiar rich marble, her body's magic dried herself automatically, also cleaning her hair and weapons that were splattered with blood. Hundreds of dead candles were lighted when she went past, making a small trail of flame, as she came towards a golden tomb covered with red and black silk, to signify the colors of the German Empire.

Asuka stood before her mother's resting place, her cerulean eyes intense and dark, yet excited with unclean pleasure.

"Mamma, another war has begun… one that has suddenly destroyed our Calm from those idiotic Angel Wars," Asuka's voice was like ice, reminiscing the past with bitterness, "…only now, I think the whole world shall be involved."

Suddenly, a loud banging came from the doors she entered from. The noise ripped through the large chamber like thunder, and crashed into Asuka's ears. When they stopped, she was annoyed beyond hell.

"We knew about these attacking forces from the messengers from the north eastern territories, where I think these large armies of beasts probably originated from the northern most ice mountains. And I-"

The banging returned, but with more force then the last, increasing Asuka's annoyance at being interrupted. Once again the sound halted, and Asuka continued a little harshly.

"Stupid father is joining forces with Britannia, Spain, and the rest of those idiots at the western borders to fortify the land and sea ports to make ready a massive assault. I know, though, momma the answers I want are on gods-hell Japan!"

Before getting the chance to continue, a stone wall (which the statue of the Virgin Mary rested against) burst into debris of smoke and rock, sending and letting the sounds of chaos inside. Through the smoke, drenched with blood and rain, a minotaur with a giant two-sided axe covered with chunks of bloody flesh, stomped itself slowly into this new area.

Its lengthy horns were twisted and bloodied.

Its black eyes were beady and small compared to its huge nostrils and head that was covered in shaggy wet fur. The fur went down to his bare lower torso, where muscled black legs and hooves dripped mixed liquids on the dented floor. Letting out a mangled growl, he saw the lone human surrounded by lighted candles, turn itself slowly, where he realized the human was female.

Her upper face was covered by a half-helmet that had long feathers at the sides, and her long auburn hair went down to her waist. She wore no shoulder plates, only black long thin plated armbands that went passed her elbows. Her form-fitting crimson breastplate only covered her upper torso, leaving her small toned stomach bare. Her red short armored skirt held two criss-crossed black buckled dagger belts and barely covered her bare thighs. One leg was fully plated from mid-thigh down to her riding boots, while the other wove around her leg.

However, the most surprising thing was she was surrounded by flames. Her long curved daggers in her hands were also consumed in this intense fire, giving the minotaur a moment of hesitation before he pawed his hooves and charged himself, horns first. The ground shook with each step.

Asuka smiled an unclean pleasurable smile. She knew she was at a sizeable disadvantage but that hardly mattered. She took off towards him, judging the closing distance between them, and when his horns were seconds from impaling her she did a twisting foreword flip slicing its cheek in one fluid movement, blooding leaking. The minotaur, stomped awkwardly to a halt in the middle of the room, turned violently towards her, and roared, his mouth drooling with saliva.

Asuka barely had time to roll sideways when the axe swung vertically with such ferocity breaking the marble floor to pieces. She rose quickly, while the beast recovered his stuck axe. However, her body was flung across the cathedral as the beast still managed to do a sideways head-butt with his horn. Asuka recovered from the blow, landing perfectly on her feet, but the rage in her blue eyes increased as her flames did.

"Du tust mir leid..." (I pity you.)

She swore angrily many times in German, as the beast was getting ready to attempt another assault.

She was tired of playing fair.

She ran, threw one of her daggers into the air, dodged its vertically swing that would slice her into two, and just as the minotaur was about to use its horns, Asuka conjured a massive flame out of her free hand into the beast's face. Catching her dagger, she easily sidestepped as the beast roared, blinded and in burning pain, as she maneuvered behind him and slashed its heels open with fresh blood spraying on her. Its feet ligaments sliced and its eyes burnt, the minotaur dropped to the ground, thrashing wildly with its muscled arms in sheer pain. It turned its head just as Asuka did an upper-cut with her dagger to the beast's long chin, the dagger going through thin tissue to its brain and protruding out of its skull.

Asuka removed her weapon, and looked in disgust as the smell of burnt fur and flesh reached her nose.

"A fight should be clean and elegant without waste…" She remembered herself saying, "…my ass!"

Before she could glorify in her triumph, a clumsy soldier had stumbled through the wrecked opening, eyeing his surrounds with over-examined cautiousness. His tunic was ripped and stained, his helm worn loose, and his sword was being held wrong in a full-clenched white fist. He came within a few feet of Asuka, drenched and tired, and bowed low.

"P-Princess A-Asuka General Terayki has sent this message you: that your a-army is ready to head to Venice at y-your orders…where your ships and E-Evangelion d-dragon is waiting." He couldn't help but be more terrified of the princess after looking at the charred face of the minotaur. After waiting for an answer, which he did not get, he continued. "The m-monsters are re-regrouping and w-will soon a-atta-"

"Have my horse outside, I will leave when I am ready." Her orders were sharp and his dismissal on her lips terrified him more then the monsters. Her eyes were like daggers of ice, they searched his own, and he had to look away. He stumbled back quickly.

Asuka returned beside her mother's coffin, a moment of silence . A calm, peaceful, everlasting silence that could only be felt between a mother and her daughter. It was broken, however, after a moment of time, by the dying wind and rain heard outside.

"Momma, I will make you proud of me…" And with that, she left to ride to Venice.


End file.
